


Never Mind Then

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Ruiner (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cyborgs, Electrocution, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Heavy Angst, Masks, Masochism, Mild canon divergence, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Vaginal Sex, mask kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: Puppy has failed his hijacker, "Master". He encounters you on his quest to escape the simulation, taking what he can before the inevitable.





	Never Mind Then

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3:00 am and rushed, definitely not my best but I hope you enjoy it anyway <3
> 
> I have one other idea planned for Puppy that's non-violent and much more erotic, so expect at least one more fic for this gorgeous robo boi ^_^

Footsteps.

Fuck.

He's here.

HeshereheshereheshereHESHERE.

Your fevered brain screams the panicked mantra until your legs finally move, knees buckling and hands trembling.

Muscles desperately clenching to keep your piss contained.

In this equation, piss equals discovery equals death.

You've only just wedged yourself behind some pipes when the door shudders, metal screaming and sparking in resistance as a superheated sword slices through it like butter.

Sweat slips down the back of your neck, tears clearing tracks in the hydraulic oil splattered across your face.

Being fileted by a goddamn meat puppet had NOT been in the job description.

A sharp metallic thud interrupts your self pity; the cyborg assassin has finally cut his way through. Garbled noise fills the room and you glance between the piping gaps.

He's wounded.

Maybe you have a chance.

The emotionless electronic visage is marred on the right side, shattered and broken to expose pulverized flesh and the telltale white flash of bone. He's twitchy, jerking and lurching forward with every step.

**[[[THREAT_RISK:50%]]]**

The static is followed by a wheeze and a gurgle. He twitches, a shock of electricity jolting his body. Your hand finds a discarded scrap of pipe; the muscles in your throat lock when you try to swallow.

But before you can even draw your next breath, a cybernetic hand is clamped over your face, squeezing hard and fast enough to snap your jaw down on the tip of your tongue.

You scream; he rumbles his barely intelligible coding.

"DON'T KILL ME, OH GOD PLEASE, I'M JUST AN ENGINEER, PLEASE, I'M NOT PART OF THE SIMULATION," you scream, nails scraping against the wall and pipes as he drags you out.

**[[[MASTERWHEREISMASTER___THREATRISK:UNKNOWN----FEMALE HUMAN---ATTRACTION? &PLEASURE?___FEEDBACK_ERRORERRORERROR__]]]**

The sword swings, sinking into the floor and quivering. His hand releases your face and you flail, blood from your tongue choking you and cutting off the next scream.

A bloodshot eyeball stares down at you and the same cybernetic hand snatches down to pin you to the floor. He grunts, slams your skull into the ground hard enough to make you see stars.

**[[[HOSTCRAVING:SEXUALPLEASURE?_FOOD=HUNGER_LUST=HUNGER_LINKCREATED__HUNGERMUSTBESOLVED]]]**

"What the fuck are you TALKING ABOUT," you whimper, wiggling backwards and clawing his chest while he rips at your shirt. "PLEASE JUST STOP, I WASN'T GONNA DO ANYTHING!"

**[[[ANTAGONISM=THREAT__LINKCREATED__ESTABLISHDOMINANCE]]]**

The metal hand collides with your chin and your head snaps to the right. You nearly lose consciousness, peripheral vision fading while his mask blinks an angry shade of red. Blood dribbles onto your throat from his wounds, and another electrical shock jolts him. It invades your system through his grip, snapping you back into the moment and freezing your muscles in a short flash of agony. The mask gives a loud static pop; his speaker has finally given out.

"D-d-do you want s-sex, p-p-lease j-just don't k-kill me," you stutter, jaw spasming in response to the current's interruption.

White noise crackles through the helmet's destroyed speaker and he stares down at you, misery creeping into the twitchy gaze as you reach down to fondle him in a last attempt at survival. A softer human voice finds its way through the noise to reward you with a small moan. The pointed, inhuman fingers dig into your scalp, slicing through the thin skin and scraping your cranium.

The thought strikes you that you're still going to die. Even if his programming has been interrupted, his objective remains: kill anything and everyone between him and Boss.

Or.....perhaps not.

Might as well at least TRY to enjoy this last experience before leaving humanity behind. Just in case.

He's irregularly thrusting into your palm now, worrying at your scalp, metal fingertips scraping back and forth as the mask relays blips of feedback and his voice bleats out short groans.

What must it be like? Trapped by programming; a human puppet? Yet still fully conscious, needs going unmet?

Guilt gnaws your conscience as you realize that this may very well be his last moment of freedom.

You unbutton and unzip him, slipping a shaky hand inside to grasp and thumb the slit of his warmth. He's harder than the metal digging into your skull; already drenched in precum and eager for the coupling.

He unsteadily lowers himself and nearly crushes you with his weight, jolting back up on jerky arms while you struggle out of your pants and toolbelt.

As soon as you're bare, he's thrusting, eye rolling as if he's suffering some sort of seizure. You wrap your legs around his hips, yelping in pain as he slams full tilt into your unprepared warmth.

Screechy static is filling the room, his hips snapping and forcefully beating the pleasure out of you. The electric shocks get worse the wilder he gets, jolting the both of you and eventually making him scream in pain. He sounds like a dying animal. Blood is seeping out of his eyeball now, brow furrowed deep in agony.

You can't bear to watch it, so you screw your eyes shut and dig your nails into his jacket, bringing a hand up to rest on his overheated throat.

His voice breaks through; half human, half robot.

"Puhuh-p-pleeease..."

**[[[IDONOTWANTTODIE]]]**

********

"Just keep going, it'll be over soon," you pant, attempting to offer some sort of comfort as he fucks you across the floor.

********

Every thrust slams across your sweet spot, and your clit is grinding against the scratchy flat plane of his groin. Fireworks spiral behind your eyes and heat builds in your abdomen; he shrieks in response to your moans. A particularly harsh jolt wracks your abused body and unexpectedly triggers the orgasm, arching you up off the floor strong enough to lift him with you.

********

His shoes squeak against the floor as his legs kick. He bucks, slamming in one last time before letting out a blood curdling scream and releasing. Warmth floods your pulsing core and his screen goes completely dark as his cock twitches; this time he's definitely having a seizure. He shakes and gurgles, sliding sideways off of you and finally going still.

********

You blink up at the ceiling in shock. You'd been sure that he would've experienced a short circuit and killed both of you.

********

Sliding a hand over, you check his pulse, finding a very weak and irregular pattern.

********

Voices bark about a security breach in the distance and you wiggle backwards, grabbing him and dragging him over to your original hiding spot.

********

Fuck this place. Fuck this company. He's still at least somewhat human, and he needs help. Why did you ever agree to help set up these "games"?

********

Your back is turned when it happens, just seconds later.

********

He must have an internal self destruct mechanism to protect sensitive controller information. Meat puppets are, after all, expendable. His head pops like a smashed grape, showering the room with metal shrapnel and brain matter.

********

You sigh, slumping against a damaged control panel as a couple of guards run in and pause, studying the bloody scene.

********

Never mind then.

********

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36  
> I hope you enjoyed <333


End file.
